valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
The Tower of Aromatic Roses
.png |Royal Applause|Ranking Reward Amalgamation |Applause|Floor Reward |Farfalla|Floor Reward |Divine Applause|Amalgamation |Fancy Applause|Amalgamation |Floral Applause|Amalgamation |Chocolate Candy|Fantasy Archwitch |Qilin|Archwitch |Celestial Flora Book|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Handmade Corolla|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Watering Can|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Rose Of Gratitude|Ranking Reward Amalgamation Material |First Flower Stone|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Rosebud Dress|Ranking Reward Amalgamation Material |Ipheion|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% Pass 180% / 460% UP |Zuiko|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% Pass 180% / 460% UP |Pericallis|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% UP }} "The Tower of Aromatic Roses" event has started! Event Period: from 12:00 on January 28th to 11:59 on February 13th (JST). ■Obtain the new GLR APPLAUSE! If you are ranked within the top 1000, you can obtain the OF GRATITUDE material card that is used for amalgamation in order to obtain LR APPLAUSE! In addition...!? If you reach the 750,000th floor, you can obtain the FLOWER STONE material card that is used for amalgamation in order to obtain GLR APPLAUSE! GLR APPLAUSE ☆Blue Rose Garden Lv.10 (Max) * Unleash all allies' skills / 50% chance Activations: 2 【Autoskill】 * All allies' ATK 600% • DEF 400% up / 25% chance Activations: 1 ※The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. The new GLR APPLAUSE skill's activation rate is 55%! GLR APPLAUSE ☆Blue Rose Garden Lv.10 (Max) * Unleash all allies' skills / 55% chance Activations: 2 【Autoskill】 * All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 400% up / 25% chance Activations: 1 ※The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. ■Obtain GUR FARFALLA! In this event, the new FARFALLA has been added and can be obtained as 50,000th floor arrival reward! Rune Boss FARFALLA will appear starting from the second half of the event. If FARFALLA is upgraded, it can become a powerful GUR card that possesses a powerful second skill! GUR FARFALLA ☆Butterfly Event Lv.10 (Max) * Deal 500% DMG to the enemy with the highest attack power with a simultaneous attack by all allies / 15% chance Activations: 2 【Autoskill】 * Skill nullification of enemy's attacking skill / 30% chance Activations: 3 ※The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. ■Ancient Coin You can exchange Ancient Coins for extravagant items in the exchange! The 7th tower event card KISARAGI is now available for exchange! LOVE BOOK, BAG, and MAKEUP CASE materials cards for upgrading SR KISARAGI are now available in the exchange! In addition, the limited time Ancient Coins Exchange Lineup has been updated! For more details, please refer to the upcoming announcements. ■Details regarding the event "The Tower of Aromatic Roses" is a tower-type of event that allows you to proceed to the next floor by acquiring floor passes for defeating bosses. Compete with other players by reaching higher floors as the ranking is based on the highest floor reached! In addition, receive resources and Celestial Gems for completing new Quests that will be available during this event! ※Daily quests are available from 00:00 on January 29th to 11:59 February 13th (JST). ※Please note that daily quests will refresh at 0:00 (JST). ■Floor PASS 2x Campaign The campaign will take effect on the following dates: 12:00 February 6th ー 11:59 February 7th (JST) 12:00 February 12th ー 11:59 February 13th (JST) During the periods above, the number of floor passes obtained will become 2x! ■An Exclusive Archwitch and a Fantasy Archwitch will appear in Celestial Realm World Maps! The Exclusive Archwitch QILIN will appear in Celestial Realm World Map 1 and the Fantasy Archwitch CANDY will appear in Celestial Realm World Map 2 during this event! ※QILIN and CANDY can be obtained as a max likability rating reward and as an Archwitch Subjugation Reward! ※Archwitch Hunt Points will not be earned for defeating QILIN and CANDY during this event. ■Card Amalgamation Details Upgrade SR APPLAUSE by amalgamating her with material cards which can be received as floor arrival rewards or Rune Boss rewards until she becomes GUR APPLAUSE! In addition, if FLORA BOOK material card is amalgamated with either GUR IPHEION, GUR ZUIKO, or GSR PERICALLIS, it will become a powerful card that possesses a second skill! Amalgamation material cards can be earned as Floor Reward and/or Rune Boss reward. ※Please refer to the Details Page to learn more about how to obtain featured cards. The Valkyrie Crystal item that can be obtained during this event is an item that fully restores your Tower Event Battle Points. This item can only be used during "The Tower of Aromatic Roses" event. Ancient Coins Exchange To use Ancient Coins, go to Menu > Items > Tickets / Medals and use them. Rewards Final Ranking